Eco
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: La sinopsis de Eco es simple: "En cuanto abras Eco, Eco te hablará. Eco siempre te hablará. Nadie ha encontrado dos copias de Eco iguales". HP/DM preslash/slash.


**Eco**– Two-Shots - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Si tenéis tiempo de investigar si **Harry Potter** de verdad es de mi propiedad y no de **J. K. Rowling** algo malo habréis hecho.

**NdA** – Ha empezado la Temporada Navideña de Fics. AL FIN.

La idea de un libro capaz de comunicarse con el lector es algo que fascina a muchos. En Harry Potter eso es posible de una forma muy sencilla: Magia. Pero no quería un Diario de Tom Riddle 2: La venganza del bebé velocirraptor. Quería algo distinto, algo con otro sabor.

Y aquí está.

Esta es la introducción de _Eco_, un trabajo corto y que no va a convertirse en long-fic porque no está hecho para eso. Nació para ser breve y no necesitar más que una introducción y un capítulo autoconclusivo.

Nadie ha leído esto, exceptuándome a mí, hasta ahora. Si resulta ser un asco, la culpa no es mía. Es de alguien, seguro, pero mía no.

Vendí al mono mayordomo. Ahora tengo un papagayo violinista. Le gustan las galletas.

xXx

_Lo mejor de escribir ficción es ese momento en el que la historia prende y cobra vida en la página, y de pronto todo tiene sentido y sabes sobre qué va y por qué lo estás haciendo y qué hacen y dicen esas personas, y consigues sentirte tanto creador como audiencia. Todo es de pronto tan obvio y sorprendente ("pero claro que era por eso por lo que lo hacía, y eso significa que…") y es mágico y maravilloso y extraño._

_**Neil Gaiman**_

xXx

**ECO  
No hay una copia de Eco igual a otra.**

**En cuanto abras Eco, Eco te hablará. Eco siempre te hablará. Nadie ha encontrado dos copias de Eco iguales.**

**Disfruta.**

xXx

Eco - Capítulo 1

¿Quién eres? No, no quiero saberlo. No me importa quién coño seas, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. No tienes derecho a hacerme esto.

Así que vas a dejarme en paz. Eso es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a cerrarme y vas a volver a tus cosas porque no te quiero aquí. No, no, no. No puedo oírte pero _sé_ lo que estás pensando. ¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto, cómo puede un libro querer que no lo lean?

Ahora sé quién eres y no me importa. No te debo nada, ni a ti ni a los idiotas de tus amigos. No quiero que me lean y ya está, no hay nada más que decir, estaba bien en la oscuridad. Solo. No te necesito por mucho que tu amiga crea que sí. Lo único que quiero es tranquilidad y tú, precisamente _tú_, no vas a darme eso.

Por eso, por tu bien y el mío, ciérrame. Deja caer la tapa y olvídate de que existo porque esto no va a acabar bien. Devuélveme mi oscuridad y yo te devolveré a tu vida iletrada y podremos fingir que esto no ha pasado nunca. De todas formas tampoco debes haber tocado muchos libros así que por tu parte va a ser fácil volver a la normalidad. Ah, no. Yo no soy desagradable, el problema eres tú metiendo las narices entre mis páginas como si tuvieses el _derecho_ de hacerlo. Y espero que tengas las manos limpias porque si no te juro que voy a cerrarme de golpe y voy a llevarme por delante todos los dedos que pueda.

Eso es. No merece la pena. Ciérrame.

Que te den.

xXx

Harry cierra el libro con un golpe sordo. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Qué acaba de pasar.

Mira el libro por el rabillo del ojo con una mueca, encima de la mesita de café bajo la suave luz anaranjada de la lámpara. Casi puede oír una risilla irritante en su cabeza. No es más que un libro, un libro como cualquier otro. O al menos eso dijo Hermione. Aunque siendo Hermione _Hermione_…

Suspira, reclinándose en el sofá. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Ahora mismo, en este momento, tiene dos opciones. Puede dejar el libro en una estantería cogiendo polvo y olvidarse de que está ahí o puede cogerlo, volver a abrirlo y empezar a leer el capítulo dos.

Durante un rato, sólo un instante, Harry observa el techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces las manos empiezan a picarle y mientras se inclina no puede reprimir un gruñido de exasperación.

Coge el libro y lo vuelve a abrir.


End file.
